General Rules
These are the Server Rules for CivEx 3.0, as of November 27th, 2016 ''' Overview: # No use of a hacked or cracked Minecraft client. # No exploiting or distributing bugs, glitches, mods, or loopholes that give an unfair advantage to any player. # No using an alternate account, aiding banned players in circumventing their restrictions or aiding other players in breaking any of these rules. # Raiding and griefing is allowed. Read the rules page for more information # No hate speech, excess immaturity, doxxing, personal attacks, releasing personal information, or cyber-mobbing in-game or on the subreddit. # No paying with, accepting, or soliciting real money for in-game goods and services. The staff has the right to remove any player from the server, temporarily and/or permanently. If you are unsure about whether something is allowed, ask us first! Detailed Policy: 1.) '''No Hacking or Cheating. * This includes but is not limited to: *# Duping *# Xray *# Flying *# Bug exploitation *# Glitch exploitation *# Bypassing AFK checks *# Intentionally causing lag *# Using a hacked or cracked client * Any advantage gained by any of the above is subject to be removed from the game or taken away by the staff. Which includes (but is not limited to): * Duped materials * Stolen materials obtained through cheating * Lag machines * Any information on any bugs/glitches you find in game should be reported to the staff immediately so that we might find a fix as quickly as possible. * Distributing or publicly posting any information about the points listed above is not allowed. 2.) No Alternate Accounts * Players found to be using alternate accounts will be banned. * Players found to be breaking this rule will be permanently banned on all accounts. 3.) No Harassment, Hate Speech, Doxxing or Personal Attacks. * Due to the nature of civ-style servers arguments and conflicts between players can get pretty heated, however players are expected to remain civil in their interactions with other players. * Using or divulging personal information of another player without their consent is not allowed. * Any action taken to negatively affect a player outside of the game is not allowed. * Moderators will not intervene with interactions between players unless things are taken too far by either party. * Players are encouraged to use /ignore and /ignoregroup to avoid interactions with players they dislike. * Players should report continued harrassment to the moderators whether it happens on the subreddit, through modmail, or in game, through a support ticket. * Players should send in evidence of harassment in a timely manner or their reports will be ignored. * Any players engaging in continued harassment will be given a warning and subsequent bans after that. 4.) No knowingly aiding other players in breaking/circumventing server rules. * Players found to be helping other players in an effort to break the rules will be banned based on the ban policy. * Continued aiding of banned players will end with a ban similar to that of the players they helped. 5.) No reinforced grief outside of vaults and bunkers or other military-only structures. * Spiking vaults in order to disable vaults is allowed. * Interfering with other players bunkers and vaults is allowed and seen as a consequence of conflict. * Players are expected to be proactive in the protection of their builds and claims. * Players are not allowed to use reinforced blocks to grief other players. * Moderators reserve the right to intervene in the event of extreme grief. = 6.) No paying with, accepting, or soliciting real money for ingame goods and services. * Any evidence should be sent to the staff through modmail / ticket = 7.) No using server resources to maliciously advertise other minecraft servers, services or games. * Contact the staff if you want permission to do so. * Don't assume we’ll allow it- ask us first! CivEx Moderation Policy In an effort to better streamline the enforcement of the rules we have created the following moderator policy: * All minor offenses will follow the following ban structure: ** 1st Offense: 1 Week Ban ** 2nd Offense: 2 Week Ban ** 3rd Offense: 1 Month Ban ** 4th Offense: Permanent with a chance of appeal ** 5th Offense after appeal: Permanent. * We encourage all players to work with us to make their appeal process as smooth as possible. ** Being honest and helpful goes a long way to making the whole process much faster and smoother for anyone involved. ** Being confrontational and aggressive towards the staff will only end in a longer ban. * In cases that a player acts against the health and best interest of the server the staff reserve the right to remove them permanently until such a time that the player is found to be fit to return. * All bans will be handled through the ticket system. * Moderators will not make posts or comment on the subreddit in threads about specific bans. * All changes to the rules will be announced within 24 hours of the change being made. * Changes to the rules are not retroactive and apply after the announcement of the change has been made. * Players previously banned will not be unbanned due to retroactive changes in the rules. Revised by Epsilon29, Admin, 11/5/2016 Category:The Staff